Blood
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Terikat kontrak darah dengan sang pureblood prince adalah kesialannya/ Ini memang akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. #ANightWithTaeyong #Appetizer. Vampire!AU. OOC. Typo(s). RnR?


**BLOOD**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertainment

Untuk event #ANightWithTaeyong; dengan tema besar _**appetizer**_

Alternate Universe, typo(s), Out of Character, Vampire!AU

.

* * *

"Jung Jaehyun!"

Suara itu terdengar keras, menggelegar memecah keheningan malam.

Merasa namanya disebut, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi membaca buku mengalihkan pandang ke arah asal suara, dengan tenang menunggu sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya. Sebuah senyum kecil tercetak di wajahnya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Seingatnya, ini baru dua hari.

"Mungkin aku hanya berlebihan menilainya," gumam Jaehyun, sambil menutup bukunya. Sebagai gantinya ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang bersandar di lengah sofa, kakinya terlipat, menunggu.

Tak lama, sosok itu benar-benar muncul. Berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan mata merah menyala, mengingatkan Jaehyun akan vampir rendahan haus darah yang membuatnya jijik. Meski begitu, Jaehyun tetap menyeringai kecil menyambut kedatangannya. "Lee Taeyong," sambutnya. "Kukira kau tak akan muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Taeyong memandang _pureblood prince_ di depannya tajam, matanya meneriakkan segala bentuk kebencian yang ia punya pada sosok itu meski mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat cara sosok itu memandangnya, ia benar-benar tahu dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu membenci situasinya saat ini. Ralat, pemuda itu memang membenci bangsanya, terlebih _membencinya_.

"Aku yakin kali ini kau datang bukan untuk mencoba membunuhku, kan?" goda Jaehyun. Matanya melirik pistol perak berantai di genggaman Taeyong, mendengus geli.

Taeyong memelototinya. Ia benar-benar membenci ini.

Dia benci tubuhnya yang menolak pil darah dan memaksanya untuk mendatangi vampir hanya untuk memuaskan sifat haus darahnya. Dia benci harus menyerahkan dirinya pada makhluk yang paling ia kutuk, apalagi berada di bawah kendalinya. Dia benci. Dia benci hidupnya dan selalu berfikir untuk mengakhirinya saja, karena itu akan jauh lebih mudah. Jika ia tak ingat jika adik kecilnya, Jisung―satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang, masih membutuhkannya.

Dan itu mengalihkan fokusnya hingga tak sadar jika sang _pureblood prince_ sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Cukup dekat untuk membuat giginya gemeretak. Karena demi apapun, bau darahnya yang memabukkan bisa membuatnya hilang akal. "Sialan kau, Jung."

Jaehyun menyeringai, meraih pinggangnya. "Kenapa?" bisiknya.

 _Uh_. Taeyong benar-benar benci reaksi tubuhnya di saat seperti ini. Terikat kontrak darah dengan vampir _pureblood_ benar-benar kesialannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _sialan_!"

Jaehyun hanya menyeringai, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mundur perlahan karena Taeyong menodongnya dengan pistol perak. Bukannya ia takut, ia tak pernah takut apapun, ia hanya berusaha menghargai Taeyong. Yah, melihat ekspresi kesal pemuda itu juga cukup menghibur.

Lee Taeyong. Pemuda ini jelas berbeda dari _mantan-mantan manusia_ yang pernah ia temui. Dia penuh semangat, tak kenal takut, pemberontak, dan bagi Jaehyun itu menarik.

"Hei, hei, mana sopan santunmu, Lee? Apa begitu perlakuanmu pada tuanmu sendiri?" Jaehyun berjalan kembali ke arah sofa dan duduk ditempatnya yang semula. _Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan,_ pikirnya _._

"Kau. bukan. tuanku," Taeyong menggeram marah. Dia bukan milik siapa pun!

"Sepertinya kau lupa jika _darahku_ lah yang bisa menjaga kau tetap _hidup_ ," kesal Jaehyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus repot-repot begini menekankan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Namun Jaehyun hanya ingin Taeyong sadar, bahwa pemuda itu sekarang adalah miliknya. _Hanya miliknya_. "Atau kau lebih suka orang yang sudah merubahmu, _hm_? Yuta?" ejeknya.

"Diam!"

Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong akan membenci sosok pemilik nama itu seumur hidupnya. Dialah yang merubah dirinya menjadi vampir―makhluk yang paling ia benci sekaligus yang paling ingin ia musnahkan. Dia yang membuatnya harus berhenti menjadi _vampire hunter_ dan lari dari teman-temannya, yang kini berbalik memburunya. Dia juga yang membuatnya harus mengabaikan harga dirinya untuk mengemis tetes darah pada sang _pureblood prince_ dan berakhir memiliki kontrak darah dengannya. Demi adik kecilnya Jisung yang kini harus hidup dalam bahaya dan ketakutan, Taeyong berjanji akan membunuh sosok itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu di depanku."

Jaehyun menyeringai melihat kemarahan itu semakin menjadi, dengan sengaja ia membuka kancing kemejanya dan menyingkap kain penutup di sekitar lehernya untuk menggoda Taeyong yang kini bernafas cepat di tempatnya berdiri. "Jadi, kau ingin mengobrol terus denganku atau mulai _memakanku_?"

"Sialan," umpatnya. Meski begitu sosok itu tetap menghampirinya tergesa. Berakhir duduk di pangkuannya dan membuat dua luka menganga yang mengalirkan darah merah segar di lehernya dan menghisapnya rakus seakan tak ada hari esok.

Jaehyun mendesis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap helai kehitaman Taeyong yang terkulai di bahunya, tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang agar aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat memuakkan ini dan tak usah melihatmu lagi!"

Taeyong tersentak ketika melihat kemarahan yang kini terlihat jelas di mata sang _pureblood prince_. Juga dengan dorongan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya jatuh dari pangkuan pemuda itu hingga terbaring di lantai.

"Kau memang kurang ajar. Vampir rendahan sepertimu tidak boleh melupakan dengan siapa kau bicara," suara Jaehyun berat dan rendah. Auranya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, seakan mencekik Taeyong tanpa sentuhan fisik. Pureblood prince mendekat ke arahnya, Taeyong mengutuk rasa takut yang perlahan naik mengaliri pembuluh darahnya saat melihat sosok di depannya itu marah. "Kau benar-benar harus diajari untuk menghormati tuanmu."

"Kau bukan tuanku―"

Jaehyun mencengkram dagu Taeyong, membuatnya meringis kesakitan saat dirinya menahan sosok itu tetap ada di posisinya sementara ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Taeyong panik. Naluri pertamanya segera menyuruhnya untuk melawan―menendang, memukul, atau bahkan menembaknya dengan pistol peraknya. Namun dia terikat kontrak darah dengan sosok ini, dan tak berdaya melawannya sekarang. Taeyong benar-benar mengutuk hidupnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaehyun?!"

Sang vampir _pureblood_ menatapnya, menyeringai. "Menegaskan siapa pemilikmu, Taeyong," katanya.

Sebelum Taeyong bisa membalas lagi, dua taring tajam telah lebih dulu tenggelam menusuk lehernya. Membuatnya menjerit.

Ini menyakitkan. Taeyong pertama kali merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini ketika ia berubah menjadi vampir. Sekarang ia kembali dalam mimpi buruknya―digigit dan bahkan mungkin akan dibunuh saat ini juga oleh vampir lainnya.

 _Jisung…_

Harusnya ia tak selemah ini.

 _Jisung, maafkan hyung…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _…yong… Taeyong..._ "

Taeyong berkedip.

… _Apa?_

 _Pureblood_ itu memanggilnya?

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah harusnya ia sudah mati?

"Hei, buka matamu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Taeyong untuk sadar atas akan apa yang terjadi. Juga bantuan dari Jaehyun agar dirinya bangun sesuai perintah. Ia menatap Jaehyun yang menyeringai di hadapannya dengan bingung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi sebenarnya? "Apa... apa yang kau lakukan… Jung?"

"Membuatmu menjadi pasanganku," jawabnya santai.

Hening.

" _Ha_?"

"Kau pasanganku sekarang."

"A―apa?"

"Kau milikku."

" _Apa_?!"

"Kau milikku, Taeyong," ulang Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi pasanganmu!"

"Aku tidak minta persetujuanmu, _kok_."

"Sialan kau!" Taeyong melayangkan kepalan tangannya tapi Jaehyun dengan mudah menangkap tinjunya itu dan malah menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat lalu mengecup pipinya. "YA!"

Jaehyun terkekeh saat melihat rona merah―yang kali ini ia yakini bukan berasal dari perasaan marah, melainkan malu. "Sudahlah, sayang. Aku sudah lelah bertengkar denganmu."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!"

Taeyong berbalik pergi secepatnya. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung, tapi kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali dan kini ia sadar jika hubungannya dengan Jaehyun menjadi lebih dari sekedar kontrak darah. Kini ia pasangan Jaehyun. Ia terikat dengan pemuda itu selama sisa hidupnya. Dia, Lee Taeyong, menjadi pasangan sang _pureblood prince_ menyebalkan yang selalu ia benci. Taeyong gemetaran saat merasakan suatu perasaan aneh mengalir melalui _ikatan_ mereka. Harusnya ia hancurkan saja kepala Jaehyun saat ini juga. Tapi _―kenapa tidak bisa?_

 _Bohong…_

 _Ini pasti bohong…_

"Kau mau kemana?" Jaehyun berbicara dari balik punggungnya, "Kau masih butuh darahku, kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak lapar!" Taeyong menelan ludah, menjawab tanpa berbalik. Kenapa kini suara Jaehyun bereaksi sampai _seperti ini_ pada tubuhnya? Taeyong cepat-cepat mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari satu-satunya sosok yang ada di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Tapi belum dua langkah ia berjalan, pergelangan tangannya sudah kembali di tarik membuatnya hilang fokus selama beberapa saat. Ia membulatkan mata tak percaya karena sadar kini ia berakhir di pangkuan Jaehyun lagi, dengan tangan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau tak bisa pergi kemanapun."

Taeyong gemetaran merasakan nafas panas di sekitar daun telinganya. Seketika memberontak. "Ya! Lepaskan aku! Aku bilang aku sudah tidak lapar!"

"Aku yang lapar." Jaehyun menyeringai, memaksa wajah Taeyong untuk menghadap ke arahnya lalu memberikan pemuda itu serangan jantung saat itu juga karena menciumnya begitu saja. "Dan aku ingin _memakanmu_ sekarang."

Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Sudah ia bilang;

 _Ini memang akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

KanamexZero versi JaeYong yang gagal dan pendek. Mianhae XD


End file.
